Prove to Me You're Mine
by Ruby Jolie
Summary: Wonder Woman/Superman Pairing. Inspired by Volume 4 of Justice League comics. Superman was unknowingly poisoned by Kryptonite, but everyone else thought the Pandora's Box was the key. Wonder Woman wanted to save him, yet Superman was too consumed by jealousy and rage to see her heart. She'd have to prove it… Rated M for smut! Trigger warning. Reluctance (a little?)


Author's Notes: I do not own DC comics.

This story is inspired by volume 4 of the Justice League comics, because I have a dirty mind.

Rated M for smut. Reluctance and borderline non-consent. YAY power couple! Thanks for reading!

 **Prove to Me You're Mine**

 _The Temple of Hephaestus, Athens._

It was a mess. It was all Pandora's fault. She'd brought the Pandora's box here. The box that contained all evil…it had made Superman ill, cursed everyone, and driven all of them mad.

A massive fight broke out amongst the heroes. _All_ of them.

"EVIG EM EHT XOB!" Zatanna snarled, her pretty face contorted in anger. "Blimey! Zee, not you too! Not _everyone,_ " Constantine muttered.

Constantine barely dodged Frankenstein's punch, which destroyed the ground next to him and made the temple shake. Green Lantern chained Batman up with his ring power. The Flash immobilized Catwoman with a rope. Shazam blasted Deadman metres away with his magic. Green Arrow shot an arrow at Superman. Hawkman's Nth metal and Aquaman's trident clashed. The Sea Queen's arm transformed into an enormous tree trunk and she aimed a punch at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman dodged her attack and returned a punch to her face. In the corner of her eye, she saw Batman placing the box in his pouch. He flung his grappling claw onto a wall and carried himself up.

Wonder Woman jumped over the crowd of brawling heroes and chased after him."Give it to me, Batman. I can destroy it!"

"Which would open it, Diana," Batman looked down at her from up on the wall, his voice deep and unwavering. "and that's the last thing I think we should be doing."

"We need it to _save_ Superman!" Wonder Woman countered, her eyes sparked with resolve. _Clark is not a loss I'm going to accept._ She took a determined jump.

A strong arm held her back. "I'm here, Diana." Superman's eyes were red-rimmed. Green veins popped out on his pallor skin, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

Wonder Woman had never seen Superman so ill. "But you're sick. And I'm worried you'll die if Batman doesn't hand it over!"

Superman gritted his teeth. "And after I die what will you do? Will you go back to Steve?"

 _What?!_ "What?!"

"Or will you go to Batman?" Superman questioned, his iron grip on her wrist never loosened.

Shocked by his accusations, Wonder Woman quickly reminded herself it was Pandora's box speaking, not Superman. "No-"

"The box is affecting us," Batman perched on an ancient statue, listening to their conversations, "We need to-"

Fast as lightning Superman let go of Wonder Woman and struck the statue into pieces with his bare fist. Batman leaped in the air agilely and rolled onto the floor just in time.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO, BATMAN!" Superman growled, his eyes glowing red. "I want to live a full life and that includes sharing it. I won't let you take her away from me!" He raised his arm for another punch.

 _By the gods! What is happening?_ Wonder Woman seized his arm swiftly. "Superman, stop! You're not being rational."

The Man of Steel glared at her in fury. "I won't stop until Batman is dead!" He unleashed his blasts of heat vision. Wonder Woman crossed her arms in front of her, successfully blocking his deadly heat vision with her metal bracelets, yet the force behind it was so strong that her body got knocked onto the ground. The blow winded her, and the sacred ground of the temple promptly gave in to their superpowers and crumbled.

Wonder Woman and Superman fell into a large hole and landed on the lower level of the temple. Rubble and debris followed through, and Superman quickly grabbed Wonder Woman and rolled aside.

They stood up and examined their surroundings. The lower level of the temple was deserted. Sizable piles of concrete and pillars blocked their way back to the upper level. They could no longer see what was happening up there.

"That's easy," Wonder Woman said. All she had to do was punch through the ceiling, and it'd take them back to Pandora's box. She leaped into the air, only to be pulled forcefully down onto the ground.

Superman pinned her down underneath him on the hard concrete. "You're not going back to Bruce," he panted. He looked sicker and sicker, but his strength was still impeccable.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman exclaimed in exasperation. "Please listen to me. We have to get the box for you!"

"Lies!" Superman grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the earth. The earth cracked under Wonder Woman, but she merely grunted. "I won't let you go to Bruce!"

"Clark…" She looked at his enraged face, and realized she could never get to him. The Pandora's curse was too strong. "I'm sorry." She punched him in the gut and sent him flying hundreds of metres away. He hit a pillar and fell into a pile of rubble. Wonder Woman leaped onto the wreckage, ready to use her own body to break open the ceiling.

Then she did a flip and hopped back down onto the ground, closely missing the heat vision that was aimed at her. In milliseconds Superman shoved her into the wall. "You chose Bruce after all."

Wonder Woman clenched her teeth. _No!_ But she was done arguing with him. She threw one end of her lasso around Superman's ankle and yanked, but he stomped his foot and was as unmovable as Mount Olympus itself. He snatched her lasso and pulled, immediately Wonder Woman felt her body flying towards him.

Wonder Woman knew Superman had always held back when they sparred, but she never knew the full extent of his power, or exactly by how much he was stronger than her.

"You're mine, Diana." Superman grasped her arm tight, spitting out each word.

"Clark, I don't want to hurt you, but if that's the only way to save you…" she rested a hand on her sword, but Superman had heard enough. Another thing Wonder Woman never fully comprehended was his speed. With speed comparable to the Flash's, Superman tied her hands behind her back with the lasso of truth and shoved her to the ground.

"Clark!" Wonder Woman gasped. She flexed her arms, and her heart sank. The lasso of truth had been forged by Hephaestus himself. Wonder Woman reckoned she could destroy it, but it would require all her strength. Once her strength was drained, who would save Superman?

"Clark, please, trust me." She rolled around on her back to face Superman.

"You lied to me," Superman stated darkly. "You want to leave me for Bruce Wayne."

"No, I don't." Wonder Woman remained on the ground, hoping to calm him down. "I am with you, Clark. I never wanted anyone else."

"What about Steve Trevor?"

"That is the past. Isn't Lois the past too?" Wonder Woman said softly. "I trust you. I trust us."

She saw the conflict on his tortured face. He wanted to believe her, but the curse was making it nearly impossible.

"I will trust you, if you prove yourself to me." Superman lowered himself down onto her body.

"I'm compelled by the lasso to tell the truth. I can't lie to you."

"How do I know that your lasso works on you, the daughter of Zeus himself?" His red-rimmed eyes were suddenly filled with lust. He forced his lips onto hers and pushed past her teeth aggressively, his tongue sought out every inch of her mouth.

Wonder Woman widened her eyes in shock. They'd made love before, but Clark was always gentle. Even when things turned intense and passionate, it was never like this. She protested against his mouth, and kicked her legs in self-defense.

He broke the kiss and held her legs down, his brute force much outweighed hers. His eyes glowed red again as anger rose in him. "You're rejecting me. It's because of Bruce Wayne, isn't it? I'll kill him."

"No!" Wonder Woman said in alarm."Clark, I love you." She had always left her feelings for him open like a book. Couldn't he see?

Superman touched her beautiful face, and remembered what Batman had said to him.

" _You want me to tell you why I'm so concerned about your relationship with Wonder Woman? Because Wonder Woman doesn't have a Kryptonite, Clark. The hard truth is that if she ever crosses the line, you're the only one who could stop her."_

Batman had fooled him with a load of bullshit! "Maybe you do…but he wants you for himself." Superman held her face and ravished her mouth. This time she didn't resist. He pulled her gorgeous hair so he could taste her vulnerable neck. She drew in a sharp breath when he forced her armor open and grabbed her big breast. Despite being taken aback by the rough treatment, she could feel her pussy reacting to it.

He sucked a nipple in his mouth, while squeezing her other breast tightly. It would have left painful bruises on a human woman, but not on the demigod. She arched her back and moaned lustfully as Superman toyed with her nipples, sending waves of pleasure to her pussy. "Are you wet for me, Diana?"

She blushed. Dirty talk was a new concept to her. Superman tugged her nipple hard and commanded, "Diana."

She gasped in painful pleasure, feeling hot, wet juices dripping down her pussy. "Yes, Clark, yes…"

Superman suddenly pulled her up on her knees. He stripped off his clothes, revealing his marble-like muscles. He was perfect in every way, like a sculpture. His body exuded raw strength. When he took off his pants, his hard cock stood up straight, engorged by his desire for her. Wonder Woman was mesmerized, but also intimidated by the sight.

He brushed a finger on her red lips. "If you love me, pleasure me, Diana."

 _I've never done that before_. She hesitated, "Cla…" Superman pushed her head down and his cock gained full access to her mouth. "God, Diana," he fisted her dark hair tightly and disregarded any futile resistance. She wanted to prove her love to him, then she'd have to do it his way. He thrust his cock in deep, letting the Amazonian take all he had to offer.

Wonder Woman had never been fucked in the mouth before. Her instinctive reaction was to move her head away, but Superman's iron grip in her hair prevented her from doing so. He used her mouth like a doll, pushing his hard cock deep down into her throat in a way that would be impossible for a human to manage. She should feel furious and defiled…yet she only felt more drawn to his strength, her pussy pulsating in anticipation. She was a warrior, and would only submit to the strongest.

Superman placed both hands on her head and let his control slide, using her in a way he'd never done with a woman before. Her throat enveloped the tip of his cock snugly, creating friction against the sensitive ridge between the tip and the shaft. "Your mouth feels so wet and good," he praised, and pinched her nipple. Wonder Woman shuddered and moaned against his hard cock, drool trickling from the corner of her mouth to her chin. Was this one of the human experiences that Clark needed to teach her? It was wonderful. She closed up her throat and swallowed against his cock. Superman grunted and fucked her mouth even more violently. Motions that would break a human neck only brought her slight pain, which was oddly delicious in its own way. Suddenly hot spurts of cum flooded her throat, taking Wonder Woman by surprise. _That's his seeds._ She pulled back by instinct but Superman held her head firmly. "Swallow, Diana," he croaked.

A gurgling, gagging noise came from Wonder Woman's throat as she swallowed every drop of thick cum against his cock. _Did she please him?_ She looked up at Superman expectantly. "Clark…we should go back."

Superman gazed at her flushed face, disheveled hair, and swollen lips. Satisfaction filled his chest to look at the defiled goddess. Now she was _his_ goddess. "Soon." He turned her over harshly and her upper body fell on the cold concrete with her hands behind her back. Superman pushed her panties aside and shoved his once again hard cock into her wet pussy, stretching her to the fullest. Wonder Woman whimpered sweetly at the deep penetration.

Superman grasped her wrists behind her for leverage and fucked her pussy as hard as he wanted, not holding back, and she couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure either. "Oh…yes…yes…Clark…" Each thrust caused her sensitive nipples to rub on the rough concrete. She mewled helplessly and pushed her ass back for more. "By the gods, Clark, more…" This was very different from their lovemaking, more enthralling and enticing. She felt defenseless.

"Are you mine, Diana?" He squeezed her sumptuous ass.

The correct answer was _I am Diana, princess of Themyscira and belong to no man._

"Yes," she gasped, "Yes, Clark…all yours…" _What is this…magic? Why am I behaving like this?_

Superman picked up one of her legs and pounded her cervix mercilessly. He was pleased to hear Wonder Woman's screams of pain and pleasure. Her big, full tits swung as he fucked her savagely on the ground. Wet, crude sucking sounds echoed in the deserted temple as her greedy pussy gripped his steel-hard cock and soaked her thigh. "Your pussy feels so good, Diana. You're a better heaven than Olympus," he closed his eyes to relish the heavenly sensations.

"Oh…Clark…ahh!" Suddenly a heat wave spread from her pussy to her entire body, and her pussy contracted. Her orgasm hit her so hard and powerful that her eyes watered. Her body twitched uncontrollably as her contracting pussy milked Superman's cock dry. "Diana…" He grunted and panted, shooting his cum deep inside her womb.

Their held each other in their post-orgasm shivers. With his head now cleared from arousal and rage, Superman untied Wonder Woman immediately. "Diana…I'm sorry…"

She touched his face softly, her eyes still glazed. "Clark, all I want now is destroy that box and save you." She gave him a determined smile, like the warrior she was. He didn't even have to beg, and she'd already offered her forgiveness for free. Superman smiled back, ashamed and grateful.

They cleaned up and got dressed swiftly, ready to get back into battles when Superman suddenly clutched his head painfully and collapsed in her arms. "Argh!..."

"Clark!" Wonder Woman cried, but he was already unconscious.

A loud bang came from above and another large hole emerged in the ceiling. Wonder Woman held her sword in front of Superman, ready to fight. But when the smoke and dust settled, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Seven people towered over them, all sharing an eerie likeness with the Justice League. A man who looked like Superman bore the letter "U" on his chest…a woman who looked like her held a lasso in her hand…a man wearing an owl mask…Their smiles cruel and smug.

The Crime Syndicate had come.


End file.
